User blog:Brobuscus101/TRACER VS SCOUT DB WIKI Predictions
How about we all do a prediction blog on this fight. Rules 1. 10 entries including myself 2. Give a reasoning as to why the winner would win 3. Make the wording of your verdict as close as possible to how Death Battle would word it. BTW, I don't mean follow their logic, follow your logic and word it as how you think Death Battle would word it. 4. This is not a contest in any way, shape, or form. 5. Don't start a war in the comments, let everyone believe what they want to believe 6. We'll start as soon as all 10 slots are filled. 7. Leave the research to me Participants 1. Brobuscus101 2. Animegx43 3. StylishlyViewtiful 4. CallMeKnuckles 5. Thegreatjman 6. McGasher 7. Megahax 8. Ganime 9. UTF 10. Birnenbaum Alright, the participants are set. "Let's end this debate once and for all! IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! Research TRACER vs SCOUT Research BACKGROUND Tracer Real Name: Lena Oxton Age: 26 Height: 5' 4" Weight: Unknown Scout Age: 23 Height: 5' 8" Weight: Unknown POWERS AND ABILITIES Tracer Blink: By speeding up her flow of time, Tracer can boost herself a short distance at speeds resembling teleportation. Tracer can blink several times in quick succession to cross long distances quickly, turn and flip around while blinking, or slow or accelerate her descent while falling. Recall: Tracer can rewind herself up to three seconds in the past, resetting her health, position, and ammo back to what it was three seconds before. Recalling only effects Tracer. This can be used to heal or avoid deadly attacks. Scout Double Jump: Scout is able to increase his height in midair and nullifies any fall damage he could've taken. Home Run: If the Sandman or the Atomizer are equipped, Scout can use the "Home Run" taunt to insta-kill every kind of enemy near enough. HYPE Mode: With his Soda Popper, every time he shoots and lands a hit, his HYPE gauge increases, when it is full he can fly around until the bar reaches zero again. Spellcasting: Thanks to the Spellbook Magazine, Scout and the other mercenaries are able to find otherwise unobtainable spellbook pages, thanks to which they can perform magic spells. The spells are divided by the rarity of their pages •Regular Magic Spells •Fireball: Scout will shout "Capatus Crepitus" and shoot a fireball out of his hands. 2 charges •Ball O' Bats: Scout will shout "Deus Invictus" and shoot a glowing ball out of his hands. Said ball will quickly turn into a swarm of bats, that will assault the victims, bring them into the air and make them bleed. 2 charges •Pumpkin MIRV: Scout will shout "Pactum Diabolus" and throw a bomb that leaves small "Pumpkin Bombs" when it explodes. The Pumpkin Bombs explode when shot. 1 charge •Teleport: Scout will shout "Ipsum Instantarium" and shoot a smoke ball. He will be teleported to the exact point on which the ball landed, and it will also heal 30 HPs of his. 2 charges •Blast Jump: Scout will shout "Amplus Tripudio" and jump at great heights. This spell also cures 25 HPs of his. 2 charges •Stealth: Scout will shout "Barpo Invisium" and turn invisible for 8 seconds. This spell also cures 40 HPs of his. 1 charge •ÜberHealth: Scout will shout "Barpo Kabalto" and his HPs will be brought to twice This spell also cures 40 HPs of his. 1 charge •Rare Magic Spells •Minify: Scout will shout "Paidum Celeris" and become minuscule (but with a giant head). This will make him faster, harder to hit, with faster attack times and making him able to jump infinitely •Meteor Storm: Scout will shout "Seismela Tremoro" and shoot a fireball out of his hands. If the fireball hits a foe, a group of meteors will appear from the sky and land on the victim •Ball O' Lightning: Scout will shout "Imputum Fulmenus" and fire continously a wave of electricity that will damage and slowly suck in everyone in front of him EQUIPMENT Tracer Pulse Pistols: A pair of pistols that fire quick bullets of plasma as ammunition, which do low damage separately, but they have a very high firing rate. Each pistol holds forty rounds, and they have a quick reload time. Chronal Accelerator: A shoulder harness invented by Winston that keeps Tracer anchored in the present after her accident. This is what lets her use her time powers. Pulse Bomb: A bomb that sticks to whatever it lands on before exploding. The explosion of the bomb deals massive damage to whatever it hits. Scout Grappling Hook: Can be used as a standard grappling hook or as a piercing weapons. Spellbook: A vintage edition of the witchcraft magazine "Casters Quarterly" found in the back of a closet that allows the Teufort Nine to have the ability to cast spells. Scattergun: Scout's basic weapon. A shotgun that carries a total of 32 rounds. Force-A-Nature: A faster shotgun that has a lot higher knockback than the Scattergun. Shortstop: A four-barrelled pistol that has a fast fire rate. Soda Popper: A custom version of the Force-A-Nature with a can of Crit-A-Cola strapped underneath the barrels. Every time it's fired, the HYPE meter will build up by a little. More details above. Baby Face's Blaster: A custom version of the Force-A-Nature with a can of Crit-A-Cola strapped underneath the barrels. Every time it's fired, the HYPE meter will build up by a little. More details above. Back Scatter: A modified shotgun that deals vastly higher damage when fired at the enemy's back. Pistol: A standard semi-automatic pistol. 12 rounds per cartridge. Lugermorph: A firearm based on Max's sidearm. It is heavily based on the Luger P08, a German pistol. C.A.P.P.E.R: A ray gun that incinerates enemies. Bonk! Atomic Punch: A can of punch that turns Scout invincible for eight seconds. Crit-a-Cola: A can of cola that increases Scout's strength and speed for eight seconds. Mad Milk: A bottle of milk that Scout can throw at the enemy. All damage dealt to a foe covered in Mad Milk will be recovered by the character who has dealt said damage. It also partially nullifies an enemy's invisibility. Mutated Milk: A bottle of milk with a mutant loaf of bread inside it. It has the same effects as the Mad Milk. Winger: A custom pistol that increases Scout's jumping capabilities. Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol: A short pistol that allows Scout to recover a bit of health when it impacts the enemy. It also prevents him from taking falling damage, but it decreases his normal durability. Flying Guillotine: A butcher knife that can be thrown at the enemy. Bat: Scout's signature melee weapon. A metal baseball bat that Scout can use to bludgeon the enemy. Frying Pan: Self-explanatory. Conscientious Objector: A sign post that Scout uses as a weapon. Freedom Staff: A staff with a golden eagle on top. Bat Outta Hell: A skull and a spine that function as a baseball bat. Memory Maker: An old camera that somehow doesn't break after using it to beat someone to death. Ham Shank: A big ol' piece of ham on a bone. Necro Smasher: A large wooden hammer. Crossing Guard: A railroad crossing sign. Prinny Machete: A large machete. Holy Mackerel: A big fish. Unarmed Combat: A severed arm. Batsaber: A baseball bat with a laser end. It incinerates the foe once it's hit. Saxxy: A trophy made out of Australium that turns defeated foes into statues of that material. Golden Frying Pan: A frying pan made out of Australium that turns defeated foes into statues of that material. Sandman: A baseball bat that Scout can use to launch baseballs at the enemy to stun them. Candy Cane: A candy cane that, when used to kill an enemy, drops a med-kit that Scout can use to heal himself. Boston Basher: A spiked bat that causes residual damage to the enemy. Three-Rune Blade: A broadsword that causes residual damage to the enemy. Sun-on-a-Stick: A staff that deals extreme damage to foes that are already burning. Fan O'War: A fan that can be used to weaken the enemy, leaving them vulnerable to critical attacks. Atomizer: A special baseball bat that grants Scout an additional jump. Wrap Assassin: A roll of gift-wrapping paper that can launch Christmas decorations at the enemy. FEATS STRENGTH Tracer Briefly overpowered and pinned down Widowmaker Scout With the Home Run, can send people flying for at least 82 ft with a simple bat swing. One-shotted a bear by hitting him with Amelia Earhart's femur (which also broke after the hit) while wearing her hotdog costume (A cold day in Hell). Physically overpowered The Heavy. SPEED Tracer One of the fastest characters in the Overwatch roster Frequently reacts to and dodges gunfire of all types Dodged close-ranged shots from Reaper's shotguns Dodged a point-blank sniper rifle shot to the chest Scout Can normally run at 17 mph, becomes even faster with Bonk! Atomic Punch Can easily dodge sentries' automatic fire, minigun projectiles, rockets and flamethrower fire With Bonk! Atomic Punch, can easily dodge every kind of enemy projectiles Outran a train. Extremely agile, capable of jumping from building to building and use grappling hooks without problems As a kid, always outran his 8 brothers to arrive first in fistfights Can swim incredibly fast, even if he's holding one of his weapons Can survive through the maps of Speedrunner DURABILITY Tracer Took the explosion of one of her own Pulse Bombs Survived being slammed into a wall hard enough to damage her Chronal Accelerator Scout Gets strangled, wacked and roughed up by the other Teufort Nine members on a daily basis. Survived getting blown away by multiple rockets and later crashing into a window. Can survive while a living dove is pecking inside his body. Survived being hanged for a couple of minutes. Was basically used as a rope of a tug-of-war game, in which Saxton Hale pulled a rope coiled to Scout's neck, while Heavy pulled him by his legs. Survived the explosion of a cart full of explosives by jumping inside the mouth of a giant carnivorous bread-with-tumors monster who was near said cart, and was perfectly fine after that. Survived being grinded by said bread monster (Expiration Date) Was perfectly fine after being slashed in the face by a bear. Managed to keep fighting for a while after a bear slashed his stomach open, causing many of his internal organs to fall out and his heart to stop. Somehow, managed to survive (but was knocked unconscious) for a while, before being eventually cured by one of Heavy's sisters. SKILLS Tracer The youngest pilot hired by Overwatch One of Overwatch's most effective fighters Temporarily fought Reaper and Widowmaker at the same time Shot a small pipe near Widowmaker's foot from far away Scout Began engaging in fistfights since he was a little kid and never stopped since then. Worked as a mercenary and member of the Teufort Nine for 4 years and six months. Managed to fight a Heavy in physical combat with a bat and ultimately won. Worked together with the other Teufort Nine members to defeat their robotic clones, thousands of times. Fought the forces of the undead (including their own zombie clones, armies of skeletons and the Headless Horseless Horseman) almost every year. Together with Spy, Soldier and a random little kid, killed Santa Claus (who, in the TF2verse, is a evil being that kidnaps and slaughters children). Scout managed to briefly knock him down by using a roll of wrapping paper and a bauble as a bat and a baseball (A Swissmass Story). Together with the other Teufort Nine, defeated the wizard Merasmus and the MONOCULUS countless times. During his career as a mercenary, fought in space, in Hell and all over the world. He also always kept fighting when Merasmus was warping reality among the battlefield and teleporting the nine into other dimensions. Seems to have some degree of knowledge on mineralogy and knows a lot about trial courts. Has managed to win two trial courts in which his personal defenders were the Soldier, and a lamp. Managed to trick Spy by taking advantage of his sentiments for his mother WEAKNESSES Tracer Reckless and playful Low durability Pistols lack stopping power Damage to her Chronal Accelerator could cause her to phase out of corporeal existence Scout Has a big ego and likes to boast during a fight to hide his insecurities. Both the Scattergun and the pistol need to be reloaded manually, and the ammo is limited. Despite being able to use swords and spiky weapons, he's not that great with them and could hurt himself (that doesn't apply to the Batsaber). Some of his weapons hold negative effecs on Scout such as his speed or durability. ADVANTAGES AND DISADVANTAGES Tracer +More experienced +Smarter +Doesn't have to reload =Both toy with their enemies but... -...is the only one who suffers because of it -Physically outclassed -Outgunned -Blink and Recall needs time to recharge Scout +Physically stronger, faster, and tougher +More versatile +If he can hit the Chronal Accelerator, Tracer will fade from existence +Doesn't face consequences for toying with his opponents. -Less experienced -Not as smart Verdicts BROBUSCUS101 Hope to make more of these blogs. Tracer may have held the advantage in raw intelligence, but the Scout had the edge in almost every other category. His arsenal matched and exceeded Tracer's blow for blow, and he definitely had the physical department over her. Even though Tracer's Blink and Recall abilities caught Scout off guard, Scout had his own abilities to counter them. Tracer and the Scout may have tanked explosions, but both feats are not precisely what they seem. The explosion the Scout survived wasn't a direct hit from the rockets, rather a close-ranged explosion. If it were a direct hit, he would've exploded like the Pyro, Demoman, and Heavy were. So, it's not as impressive as it looks, but still better than what Tracer did. Tracer only survived the shockwave of the explosion rather than the middle of it. And although even her Chronal Accelerator wasn't damaged by the shockwave,it's unreasonable to say that she could survive the actual explosion. She has no other feats to support this and her Accelerator has been damaged by weaker forces. Like when Widowmaker slammed her into a wall immediately after. Looks like Tracer's chances of victory faded away. THE WINNER IS THE SCOUT CALLMEKNUCKLES This was a close one. Tracer may have more experience with Overwatch, but she was mostly a pilot duing those years. In terms of combat experience Scout takes the cake. Tracer is nowhere near doomed, though. Scout's home run was powerful but Tracer's speed would make it unlikely for him to hit her. Plus, Tracer is far smarter, can wield more than one weapon at a time, and has the incredibly helpful recall ability. But, that's it for Tracer's advantages. Scout has more than double her abilities and more than triple her arsenal. The Scout is more powerful and has done a lot more. Yeah, Tracer can handle Widowmaker, but Scout was able to overpower Heavy and ONE-SHOT A BEAR. And then there's Tracer's largest diadvantage: that Chronal Accelerator. It's basically a big "OFF" button. It can take getting smacked into a wall but it won't be able to survive a beating from Scout. And if he's able to land a home run on Tracer's Chronal Accelerator, it's over. Scout just had too many advantages over her. Tracer was finished in the blink of an eye. The winner is The Scout STYLISHLYVIEWTIFUL Tracer's Pulse Bomb may carry more destructive capability than any of the Scout's weaponry, but the rest of Scout's arsenal beats out hers. Sure, Tracer's Pulse Pistols may be good all-around weapons, but they're lacking in power compared to Scout's Scattergun up close. And if things require a farther reach, Scout could always bring out his pistol, which while weaker in terms of firepower, does have higher accuracy, making it a more reliable choice than the Pulse Pistols. And that's not even considering his non-stock weapons, which add to the already large firepower he has, on top of granting him more abilities. Hell, even Tracer's Pulse Bomb, with the destruction advantage, still isn't a very reliable weapon to kill the Scout with either. He's survived being caught in explosions before, like the time three rockets were shot right in front of him. Tracer's best chance to kill him with it was to stick it on him, but considering Scout's not one stay still, that's easier said than done. Next up is speed, and considering that's what these two are known for, it should be no surprise it's an important factor in the fight as well. While Tracer may be able to keep up and possibly match the Scout in speed, it's only because of her Blink ability. Scout's speed is all natural, giving him a much more constant speed. Plus, with items like the Baby Face's Blaster, Bonk! Atomic Punch, and Crit-a-Cola, he can boost up his speed even more, while getting other effects as well. But going beyond that, Scout's stronger as well. He was able to knock out a bear with Amelia Earhart's femur (don't ask). Not only that, but he actually broke the femur with that swing too! And in case you were wondering, the femur's the strongest bone in the human body. Sure, Tracer was able to hold down Widowmaker, but that doesn't quite compare. Most importantly to this fight, however, would have to be Tracer's Chronal Accelerator. It's thanks to this that she is able to use her most useful abilities in the first place, but unfortunately, if it gets broken, she'll go back to being a ghost like before. On top of that, it has a limit to how much it can be used. As seen in the Cinematic Trailer, after Tracer used her Blink ability a number of times, her Chronal Accelerator had reached its limit, and as signified by its light going out, had temporarily shut off as a result, removing her ability to not only use Blink, but Recall as well. And that short period of time is plenty enough for the Scout to get in and land the killing blow. Looks like Scout hit a home run with that victory! The winner is the Scout. ANIMEGX43 The way I see it right now, while Scout has a feat of physical strength that Tracer can't match, Tracer's tech gives her far more mobility than any normal human can match, including Scout. Even scout's double jump and running speed (est. 20-23 mph) can't let him jump out of a museum's roof, or climb 5 floors of stairs in 3 seconds (Overwatch short: Alive). Both are tough enough to survive explosions with relatively minor damage, but between the two of them, only one of them are actually able to produce such a blast, in the form of Tracer's Pulse Bomb. For that matter, while Scout has more weaponry, all of it is primitive compared to the Pulse Pistols from the future, which can fully reload faster than Scout's usual scatterguns and unload faster than any normal pistol. Quality over quantity. Scout has reliable ways of dealing with damage through the Bonk and heal minor damage mad Milk, but Tracer's recall allows her to completely undo any major damage that can potentially kill her. Lastly, while there's not much of an age gap, Tracer is a much more experienced and better trained fighter, as Overwatch agents are part of a international military force, while Scout is not too much more than a self-trained mercenary for hire. For those reasons, the Scout gets bonked. The winner is Tracer (Don't hurt me please) THEGREATJMAN Okay, so Scout is stronger due to one shotting a bear and overpowering Heavy, and I'd say he's more durable as well Speed is a tricky one, it's widely agreed that Scout is faster in long distance running, however in a closed arena, Tracer can cover more distance faster, so I'd call that one a tie. For Weaponry, Scout definitely wins in terms of both versatility and power, outside of one of Tracer's weapons, the Pulse Bomb. However, Scout probably has ways to deal with it, considering how multiple members of TF2 are Explosive experts and he's had to deal with them for a while. As for miscelanious equipment, Scout again takes it Tracer probably takes experience due to working with Overwatch for as long as she had, and intelligence thanks to being qualified to fly a jet The winner is Scout MEGAHAX Both scout and tracer are the fastest characters in their own games, however tracer is only fast due to her upgrades while the scout might not have any he has his weapons to back him up. The scout has a HUGE arsenal, whereas tracer is only limited to her pulse pistols which don't even do that much damage. When it comes to disadvantages tracer is weak against offensive heroes like McCree and Soldier 76. Scout is also an offensive type so there is no doubt that this will be huge problem for tracer. As for the scout his only disadvantage is that he deals damage effectively up close, but that means that he risks his low health to tracer in the process. As for abilities tracer and her blink might be tied with the scout's double jump, and while the recall ability does make for a good traversal boost it's only a matter of time before the scout catches up to her. Tracer's only saving grace is the pulsebomb, which deals devastating damage to not just her but everyone else as well but even that won't work. You see scout's counter for this is his BONK! Atomic punch. This gives him extra speed and invulnerability for 8 seconds and if you count the cast form for pulse bomb which is just a second it gives scout more than enough time to think of a way of killing tracer. All in all scout pretty much had the upper hand in this fight he just has too many weapons which randomize his stats and was too fast for tracer to keep up with, he can dodge turret fire for godsake. The winner is the Scout. UTF To start off, Tracer’s Blink and Recall abilities are impressive, but Scout would no doubts be able to keep up with things such as Crit-a-Cola and Bonk! Atomic Punch. Recall is frankly Tracer’s only way gain back health while Scout has his Mad Milk and Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol, which not only heals him, but hurt Tracer too. Speed wise, the Scout has this. Tracer’s way to get to as fast as Scout is the Blink, while Scout’s speed is all natural and with equipment to boost that speed. With Scout’s double jump and full Hype Mode bar, Scout would be more maneuverable than Tracer. Next up, intelligence. This, along with her Pulse Pistols, are one of the only Tracer’s advantages. Her Pulse Pistols doesn't need reloading as much and she is definitely smarter than Scout. However, that will not be enough to fight against Scout’s equipment. One good hit with the Batsaber to the Chronal Accelerator and Tracer’s done for. The winner is the Scout. MCGASHER While Tracer has an advantage over agility, Scout triumphs under every other category, being faster, stronger and more durable. While Tracer's Pulse Pistols have a faster firing rate, need less time to reload and have infinite ammo, they still are very weak and need to be shot repeatedly from a short-range to actually deal damage. But, at the same range, Scout could easily take her down before she could even deal serious damage thanks to the Scattergun, that can mow down even the most durable mercenaries in a couple of shots. Scout also has the Pistol, extremely precise at medium-long range, granting him a huge advantage even at this distance. While it's true that Tracer's pistols have infinite ammo and take less time to reload, Scout can still easily protect himself for when the Scattergun needs to be reloaded: 1) He can always shoot with the Scattergun even after reloading just two shells (and it only takes 0.76 seconds to do that) 2) He can use the Pistol, which takes no time to reload 3) Since Tracer needs to be at a close-range to actually damage him, Scout can always get near enough to engage in physical combat with the Bat About the Pulse Bomb... there are very low chances that it could become a threat for Scout, for the following reasons: 1) Scout is used to follow a "hit and run" strategy just to avoid getting caught in threats like that. Plus, he's faster than every character in Overwatch, and in said game it's almost impossible to stick the bomb to the fastest heroes. 2) He can always shoot it back to Tracer with the Pistol (in tf2, they even encourage to use it to destroy similar bombs), and considering that it can shoot an entire magazine in 2 seconds and that the bmb is hand-thrown and also quite big, it shouldn't be that hard. 3) Scout has survived MUCH worse. First of all, he could never get caught at point-blank thanks to his aforementioned strategy, and the dude has survived things like tanking three rockets to his face, having his organs fall out and his heart stop, and being hanged twice. So a bomb shouldn't be too much. Scout also has a great resistance and strenght advantage, and due to a greater and more costant speed (in base, Scout can run at 17 mph and dodge flames, rockets, minigun projectiles and automatic fire, while Tracer in base can run at 13.42 mph, and to dodge projectiles she mostly uses Blink), the Blink ability doesn't give Tracer that much of an advantage, considering that she needs to respect a 3 sec cooldown in between and that if done too much it will cause the Chronal Accelerator to malfunction. While it's true that Tracer can recover some of her health with Recall, keep in mind that it only recovers the health back to 3 seconds ago, while the cooldown lasts for 12 seconds. That means that even if Tracer goes completely out-of-character and spams Recall everytime she can, there still are at the very least 9 seconds in which she can get hurt and won't be able to get her HPs back. Again, it would still be very out-of-character and it could damage her Chronal Accelerator, putting her out of combat. About intelligence and experience... Scout has fought since he was a kid, and his opponents vary from thugs, to mercenaries, robots, undead armies and a light-reality warping wizard. Meanwhile, Tracer only began fighting by herself after her accident with the Slipstream and stopped some years ago, when Overwatch was shut down. Also, being able to keep up with characters with superhuman capabilities, Scout shouldn't find Blink and Recall to be too other-worldly. A lifetime of fights against every kind of enemy > Some years of military training. Lastly, intelligence. Scout often boasts and trash-talks his opponents, yes, but he only does that to feel better about himself, but still gives his all in the fight, and knows when to get serious. He's also very combat-smart and able to use the enviroment to reverse the situation when in danger. Meanwhile, Tracer is also very combat-smart and capable of coming up with plans quickly, but she's truly reckless, and can put herself in danger by toying around too much with her foes (as seen in the Overwatch cinematic trailer). Plus, Scout is smart enough to try to shoot the glowing orb on her chest that is the Chronal Accelerator, especially if he sees that all of Tracer's equipment and abilities depend on it. So yeah, the winner is the Scout. And he's not even winded. GANIME Cheers love, cavalry's fucked Tracer abrely has anything going for her, only having trained combat experience over Scout, aside form that Scot literally doinats in every other way. 1) Tracer was able to kick a shot gun out of Widowmaker's hand while Scout can knock out a Siberiean Bear with a broken femur, Scout by a landslide. 2) Tracer can naturally run at 17 mph and her blink movers her 7mpswith a 3 second cooldown while Scout can run at 24 mph and can be increasedd with certain items. Tracer can spam Blink but that would be a terrible move leaving her without the use of Blink or her Pulse Pistols, Tie just to be safe. 3) Scout anihilates mostly thatnks to the Chronal Accelerator, if one kick from Widowmaker could leave Tracer in a critical postion, then a Bonk or Home Run would be enough to destroy it. Why I'm not mentioning much of Tracer's regular durability is becaus I doubt Scout wouldn't just aim for the giant glowing object on his opponents torso. 4) Scout has 18 years of unformal training while Tracer has 6 years of formal training 5) All of this info is used also assuming that any of these are used Primary: Scattergun, Soda Popper, Force-A-Nature Secondary: Pistol, Bonk! Atomic Punch, Crit-a-cola Melee: Bat, Sandman 6) Tracer to be honest, her moveset is predictable, She can: Use her Pulse Pistols, throw a Pulse Bomb, Recall, and Blink, while Scout has a far wider and unperdictable moveset (HYPE Mode, Magic, etc.) The winner is Inspector Bonk BIRNENBAUM Ah, yes, it's the battle of the most agile glass-canons of modern FPS's. These two specialize in hit-and-run tacticts. And to put it bluntly Scout hits harder and runs faster. Yeah, it's no secret: Scout has simply displayed greater feats of... anything, really. Firstly Tracer lacks raw power. Her pistols are rapid-fire, but do low damage; she doesn't have any notable physical strength (that we know of)... Really the only high damage / high dc equipment she has is her incredibly easy to dodge Pulse Bomb. And despite being "low-tech" Scout's equipment is vastly superior to Tracer's; not only in versatility, but also because it can increase his already superior strenght and speed. On the other hand Tracer abilities only work by accelerating time and not by accelerating her velocity. Uh-huhu, big problem... yeah, big problem! Simplified The faster something is the more force it has. Velocity = distance / time. And here lies the problem: if she wants to travel greater distances faster, she also has to speed up the passing of time. And the variables cancel each other out! The kinetic energy stays the same! She couldn't Blink-tackle you, because she's isn't actually going any faster (relatively speaking). Tracer is a clever fighter and she's going to use her time-manipulation to dodge Scout's attacks and keep him at a distance as much as possible. After all, being able to avoid bullets so easily is Tracer greatest advantage in this fight. She'll be literally running circles around the Scout throughout the first half of the battle. But her abilities are gonna go on cooldown eventually or the Scout might get a lucky shot on her (rather fragile) Chronal Accelerator. Either way, his durability should easily buy him enough time and with her special abilities gone, she's simply no match for his superior stats. The winner is the Scout Category:Blog posts